Fancy clothes and a fancy restaurant
by zipacna
Summary: Well, here is a one-shot May/Drew fanfic i got asked by Vampygurl402 to do for arashi wolf princess' birthday... I may have gotten a little carried away... Oh and sorry it's so late i've been quite the busy little camper over the last month.


'I'll be out the front of your house at seven, dress up.'  
'That's what you told her' Drew was thinking to himself while he was fixing his hair in front of the mirror. For some reason he was way more nervous than he thought he would be, he had his best black suit on and it looked perfect yet he just couldn't get his hair to sit right. Drew looked at the clock and it read 6:30.  
"It will have to do." He muttered to himself as he grabbed his suit jacket and headed for the door. It was only a short drive to his girlfriend of two years house but it felt like an eternity for him. As he pulled up he checked the time again and noticed he was about ten minutes early so he looked in the rear view mirror and saw that his hair was still not sitting quite right. He sat there for a couple minutes trying to fix it before giving up and getting out of the car.  
As he reached the door and was about to knock, May opened the door in a beautiful long dress. Her hair, Drew noticed, was perfect as always.  
"Hey you." Drew greeted with a smile, hoping she wouldn't notice his hair. He saw her blush a little as she answered with a kiss, and a wonderful hello.  
"So where to then?" May asked questioningly.  
"I have a place in mind, but I'll let it be a surprise." Drew answered as he took her hand and led her to the car where he opened her door. On the way to the restaurant they had a normal conversation and May was still trying to get Drew to tell her where they were going, but drew only told her that it was a surprise.  
As they pulled up to the front of the restaurant May couldn't believe her eyes. "This is the most expensive restaurant in town Drew, where did you get the money for this?" She asked, still not completely believing it. "I've been saving up for tonight for quite some time now. Come on." Drew stated as he got out of the car, walked around to her door, and opened it for her.  
As they walked inside the restaurant May was still anxiously talking until they arrived at the door where they made their way through the crowd to a vacant table near a window but out of the way of the crowds of people.  
The dinner were amazing, along with the band and the overall atmosphere of the restaurant. They talked. About what they did this week, about what they found that they wanted to buy, about how there was something they couldn't quite get right for tonight. They talked and ate for well over an hour until they were both satisfied that they could go home and sleep for a week.  
After Drew paid the bill and they made their way back to his car and being the gentleman he is, opened her door and waited for her to get into the car before he closed her door and walked to the driver's seat. While they were driving back to May's, they talked about the quality of the restaurant and how good the food was and not long after they ran out of topics to talk about they were pulling into Mays driveway.  
Drew again turned off the car, and rushed to open May's door again. They walked up to the front door arm in arm and when they got to the door May turned to drew and looked him in the eye.  
"Thank you for taking me out tonight Drew, we haven't done this in a while and now I know why." May said to him with a little giggle. Not knowing what Drew was going to say next.  
"No, thank you May, these past two years have really been wonderful. I don't know what I would be doing now if we didn't start dating." Drew replied holding both of her hands while looking into her eyes which he noticed were staring straight back into his.  
"I truly am a happier person because of you. I honestly can't think of anyone else I would rather be with." He stated. She knew that what he was saying was true so she let him go on, even though she was getting a little emotional. But even she wasn't expecting what he did next.  
"May I love you, you know that and I know that, so I have only one question." He waited for a second before he reached into his Jacket pocket and found what he was looking for and when he found it he knew what to do.  
He knelt with one knee to the ground watching her facial expression change from a questioning one to one of shock when she realised what he was doing.  
"May, will you marry me?" is all he said when he pulled the ring out from his pocket before May had tears in her eyes, and standing there saying yes she will three times over. When Drew heard this he stood up and pulled May into a long and meaningful kiss.


End file.
